neet_receives_a_dating_sim_game_leveling_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
Seiji Haruta/Skills and abilities
Dating Sim Game System Skill linked to his soul, develops with the advance of the carrier: ''- Ability to Inspect Stats:'' * the ability to inspect his own stats and check someone’s current level of friendship or affection towards him. ''- Ability to improve status:'' * The carrier feels a strong desire to perform a specific action which upon completion completes its statistic in relation to the type of action. ''- Ability to save images:'' * ability to take pictures and save them in the System DS. ''- Save and Load ': * Ability to save a starting point and if necessary can load to return to that moment. ''- '''Points Exchange System: '' * You can change skills by points, either skills for better battle power or skills for daily use. ''- Bullet Time (Chapter 59)'' ''- Analyze favorability of girls:'' * '' 'see the favorability one has towards cute girls. ''- '''Conquering dialogues:'' * '' 'In important events related to girls, dialogues appear in which you can choose what to say and increase a girl's favorability. ''Skills & Technique'' ''Beginner physical strengthening'' ''Telekinesis'' ''Telekinesis technique—Ice Prison'' ''Astral Vision'' ''Soul Atack'' ''Lighting Strike'' '''Soul World – Interdimensional Locator Spell:"Can immediately determine the location of a specific person.The person he was attempting to locate would have to have a connectivity rating of over 70 to him. This spell would cost Mana, concentration, as well as Soul Energy. Its success rate depended on the circumstances." (Ch.507) Soul World – Portal to Reality:"This was a spell that would be able to open a portal back to the real world—no matter where he currently was. Some conditions needed to be met for this spell beforehand, and this spell also cost Mana, concentration, as well as Soul Energy. Its success rate also depended on the circumstances."'(Ch.507)'' '''Soul World - Spirit House:"A spiritual house which has all sorts of functions. 33 points are required to open the door to this house each time. You may remain inside for six hours at a time. If you go over the time limit, an additional payment will be required. Currently Constuctable:Room and Dojo."'(Ch.582)'' '''Soul World - Resurrection:"There were three prerequisites for using this ability. First, the target must have a connectivity rating of over 70 to him. Second, the dead individual must have died less than one hour ago.Third, must physically touch the body of the person he wanted to revive. The body also needed to be in relatively undamaged condition, especially the head. This ability would consume Mana, mental spirit, and more than 100 points of Soul Energy. How much Soul Energy was consumed would depend on the circumstances." '(Ch.681)'' '''Soul World—Temporary Recharge:"This was an ability that could transform Mana into Soul Energy. This ability would consume mental spirit as well as 100% of his current Mana. Then obtain a corresponding amount of Soul Energy. However, this Soul Energy could only be used for the next three minutes. It would then disappear.'(Ch.681)'' '''Soul World ''— Howling Gale Slash:"'Gray-clothed Garr's legendary sword technique. It can only be used with a sword-type Spiritual Weapon. This technique will cost energy, concentration level, as well as 100 Soul Energy points.(Ch.439)'' '''Ksitigarbha technique- Defensive Technique Mystical blade, "White Lotus":A Spell capable of materializing a spiritual sword as a weapon. Or, it could be used as an enchantment on a physical sword to increase its power. This spell also had cleansing properties.'(Ch.541)'' '''Sealing spell, Demon Suppression Bell:"Possesses the three effects of damage, cleansing, and sealing." '(Ch.550)' Doujigiri:''"'Mystical sword technique. Can only be used when your Calamity humanoid spiritual figure is overlaid upon yourself while you are wielding a sword-type weapon. You will be able to attack once with a supreme demon-slaying sword attack. This ability will cost you Mana, mental spirit, and physical energy to use. The attack's power depends on how much Mana, mental spirit, and physical energy you spend. Limited to one time usage per day. "Use a human's sword to obtain the Demon King's head!"'' '''Ch-621 Shadow Cut:"Cut was the same as Doujigiri, except that Cut was super-effective against spiritual creature-type enemies."'Ch-621'' '''Dragon Counter Attack Demonslayer Martial Arts Turtle Armor Mana Flame: Ch-689